1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object separating apparatus using gas, and particularly, to an object separating apparatus using gas for forcibly separating two objects coupled to each other from each other out of a safety distance.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a system for separating a guided missile from a launcher platform in land or on ship uses an explosive bolt. Namely, the guided missile is connected (e.g., restricted) to the launcher platform by the explosive bolt, and is instantaneously separated from the launcher platform. The explosive bolt connects and disconnects two objects coupled to each other. In a guided weapon system, the explosive bolt is used in order to simply separate the guided missile from the launcher platform. The guided missile separated from the launcher platform is forcibly moved to a certain safety distance by a thrust of a propellant.
Since the explosive bolt simply separates the two objects coupled to each other from each other, an additional device for compulsorily moving the objects to a safety distance is required.
A gas generator is generally used as the additional device. However, in order to use a pressure of the gas generator, a certain sealing space is necessary and thus a space efficiency is degraded.
In addition, in order to operate both the gas generator and the explosive bolt, each power source line therefor has to be designed, and accordingly an entire system becomes complicated, resulting in a degradation of reliability of the entire system.